User blog:Beelim/Household Economics Lesson, Ep 1
Finally got back to this mod after some time. With our eye on Spring-based games, now would be a good time to start creating our new Roman-era mod. I will be canvassing around for games that use the mechanics I need, and so I shall be playing them every now and then. I will need to study Zero-K (that's what everyone says) and probably also Spring 1944, before I can come to a conclusion. But in the meantime, Additional features Ingame revolution: if happiness reaches too low, it unleases neutral rebels who will begin attacking everybody. Pretty cites improve growth and construction bonuses New governments with different patriot abilities Forts and Cities can't be built directly, although on the map there may be "neutral" or "rebel" cities that can be bought over - I hated not being able to give cities to other factions in Rise of Nations. Supply wagons have a limited radius, far smaller than usual, but can be deployed to form a supply depot, later upgradeable to either a fort or a city. Caravans can trade with supply depots and rebel cities to generate wealth, and artillery units will function as per normal near supply units. General abilities expanded, and must be made to be far more useful, such as creating temporary structures. Gentrification: you can "gentrify" cities with sufficient monuments/art/happiness/whatnot to create a more pleasant atmosphere. Additional CtW New AI factions emerge when some conditions are met - we must find a way of doing away with civ names. Perhaps, find a way with Lua to deal with the problems of duplicate faction names! Enhanced AI, each one with different personalities Spies - a spy can be created in your capital city, and moved around. Spies can force occupied states to rebel, or even render armies unable to be used, or even force your opponents to skip turns. If a spy accompanies an attacking army, you get to gain use of that unit. Fortify your areas to avoid penetration by spies Additional cards and abilities Experimental units, ranging from grenade launchers, multibarrel cannons, all the way to armoured WW1 troopers, deployable only with a certain card. Economy Now based around timber and metal. Ore is now found from the TA-styled seams: build a prospector's over them and garison peons there to generation ore. Timber: build a sawmill near trees, to generate timber - I must see how this can be done. Wealth: build markets, temples, and traders - traders can also search out Gaia NPCs to create commodities which will have various perks. But I want to concentrate on Ore and Timber and Food first! Tools Required by the civilised factions to create a variety of stuff, including siege machines, and any boat with more than a few working parts. Faction traits Faction traits are now based off the units they train, and the wonders they construct, and now have a "cultural" bonus. Like in Civ, I think it best they start with some techs available from the start. Category:Blog posts